Playing Chicken
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Prompt: Your OTP vs your NOTP in a chicken fight at a pool.


**_This was done for a friend and Adrinette was her OTP. Since I don't really have a NOTP for Miraculous Ladybug, I just put together the two characters I figured would be least likely to date one another._**

* * *

Alya sighed happily as she relaxed by the pool with Marinette and Alix at her sides. Kim and Max were floating near the center while Chloe and Sabrina sunbathed off to the side and Juleka carried Rose around the shallow end on her back so the small girl could experience the water slowly before her swimming lesson.

The others from the class were either swimming or lounging on the side of the pool. It was a shock to see Ivan show up in skull swimming trunks as many of them had assumed he didn't like swimming. Nathaniel opted to sketch nearby, but not get too close to the water so his pages didn't get wet. Mylene and Nino were discussing the best snorkeling technique while Adrien dipped his feet in and leaned his head back to experience this wonderful day off to the fullest.

Everyone was enjoying the heat of the day and there wasn't an akuma in sight. Of course, Marinette wouldn't put it past Chloe to _make_ someone an akuma within the space of time she would be here, but she had her fingers crossed. Glancing over to her boyfriend, Marinette smiled at how relaxed he was here in comparison to his usual self. She was happy he could still find time to let go despite his busy schedule.

A call from the pool made several heads turn in the direction of where Kim had hoisted Max onto his shoulders. Juleka had put Rose on her own shoulders and the two pairs were attempting to knock one another into the water. Almost instantly upon realizing what was happening, Nino shouted, "Chicken fight!"

Marinette and Alya immediately hopped up, excited to see what was going on. At the same instant, Rose succeeded in tossing Max into the water, naming her the victor of that round. Marinette shared a nod with Alya and they both raced to their boyfriends, tugging them into the water. While Alya and Nino battled against Juleka and Rose, Marinette and Adrien found themselves faced with… Chloe and Ivan?

"I needed someone sturdy to help me win." Chloe smirked.

Ivan sent an apologetic smile to Adrien, who just shrugged and nodded. They raced for one another and Marinette and Chloe immediately locked arms, trying to throw each other into the pool. Interestingly enough, Alya was having trouble against Rose. Despite her small size, Rose was very strong and Juleka was extremely sure-footed, even on the slippery floor of the pool.

Marinette and Chloe growled at one another as they attempted to get the upperhand. While they did that, Ivan and Adrien chatted about what was going on with them. Adrien was just telling Ivan about his most recent photoshoot when Marinette wobbled dangerously on his shoulders. At the same time, Ivan saw his chance and lifted Chloe from around his shoulders. While Marinette toppled backward, Ivan tossed Chloe into the air and allowed her to land in the pool.

Alya and Rose stopped their battle to giggle at the indignation on Chloe's face as Kim slapped a high five with Ivan. Adrien checked to see if Marinette was alright and she used the opportunity to dunk him. In doing so, she started up a whole new battle with Kim and Ivan dunking everyone in sight, except for the four who had gone back to their chicken fight.

Marinette looked over to Adrien and found him laughing as he helped Max, Alix and Mylene dunk Kim. She took a moment to enjoy how much he glowed when he was this happy. She didn't get to see him often enough for her liking, so being able to glimpse him like this was always a treat. Of course, enjoying said treat made her an easy target.

One second, Marinette was watching Adrien laugh and the next, she was being lifted into the air. Glancing down, she found Ivan smiling at her good naturedly. She smiled at him and nodded. He returned the nod and simply opened his arms, letting her fall into the pool. Marinette resurfaced, gasping for breath, just in time to see Alya go flying backward into the pool. Rose lifted her arms victoriously and shared a high five with her best friend.

 _You know, for a class activity, this isn't too bad._ Marinette thought, climbing out with everyone else to calm down from the excitement. Many of them were still wheezing and laughing as Juleka and Rose shared a box of victory donuts. _And everyone seems to be having fun too. Not bad for a beginning of summer pool party._

* * *

 ** _There ya go! Hope you enjoyed it and why not drop me a review if you did?_**


End file.
